


somehow this fic isn't about the cell phone

by cadavrii



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Fluff, Gay Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Zuko is gay and dumb, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavrii/pseuds/cadavrii
Summary: Sensing the shift in tide, Sokka tried to stick his face through Zuko’s armpit, but upon meeting Zuko’s elbow, with which Zuko promptly prodded to ward off his attacker, he pulled back and tugged at Zuko’s sweater, scolding and whining jovially, all of which Zuko could interpret visibly, but could do longer hear. The world had suddenly become very muffled, as if he had been dipped abruptly into a human-sized fish tank, driving all audible sound beyond the glass and into obscurity.Instantly, he became very aware of his hands, one of which had, in the scuffle, planted itself on Sokka’s waist. He felt his stomach lurch. Swallowing, he dragged his gaze back to Sokka, whose mouth moved to suggest speech, albeit in painfully slow motion, and whose hair had fallen over his eyes in the scuffle. Zuko fought the sudden urge to reach out and brush it behind his ear.In Zuko’s stillness, Sokka was emboldened; he leaped into the air, smacking his phone out of Zuko’s hand.Before it hit the ground, Zuko’s mouth was on him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	somehow this fic isn't about the cell phone

**Author's Note:**

> For Jorge~  
> Sorry there was no chapter three. Hope this makes up for it.

“Oh my _God_ , Zuko, give it BACK!”

Sokka grappled with Zuko, hands outstretched, his tongue lolling in feigned concentration. Zuko flitted about the kitchen, waving Sokka’s phone above his head, his face warped into a tantalizing grin. Though Sokka had a few inches on him, Zuko’s dexterity gave him an advantage. He continued to evade Sokka, swiping the phone back and forth, just out of reach, as the latter tried to block his way, an equally playful crack across his face. Lurching forward, he flailed wildly against Zuko’s free palm, which Zuko pressed firmly against his chest.

“Not until you delete it!” Zuko called back mirthfully. Sokka ignored his request, pushing himself past Zuko’s hand and up against his stomach, swinging avidly. Zuko forced his fist higher into the air, shifting his feet to maintain his balance.

“Just- tell me-” He dodged a jab from Sokka, “Just tell me your passcode!”

He ducked as Sokka swatted heartily at his head, doubling over when he sidestepped behind him. He pulled the phone safely into his pelvis, crouching to protect it, as Sokka flopped stomach first onto his back, reaching past his ears and grabbing eagerly at his waist. Zuko twisted away from him, returning finally to his full height, the phone held triumphantly above his head. Both boys panted enthusiastically.

“Passcode,” He sang. “Or I’m keeping it!”

Sokka sucked his tongue, rolling his eyes at Zuko’s snark, his hands on his knees, back arched to catch his breath. He dropped his head into his crotch, finding stillness as he breathed.

“Giving up?” Zuko purred, twirling the phone slyly in front of him.

Sokka did not respond. Carefully, he inhaled, the sides of his back expanding with his lungs. He slowly lifted his gaze, eyes twinkling, meeting Zuko’s, a diabolical look falling over his face. Unexpectedly, he took a swift step backward, giving Zuko no time to process before…

“AAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

He charged at Zuko, thrusting himself across the kitchen and smacking into him with his full force. Zuko tensed impulsively, absorbing the brunt of Sokka’s body with his chest, sending him backward across the kitchen. Eyes ablaze, Sokka seized Zuko's outstretched arm, pulling it toward him, and plunging his other through the space between Zuko’s torso and forearm. He clawed the air behind Zuko’s head, chin pressed against his shoulder, elbow across his chest, in a final pursuit of victory. Struggling to maintain his balance, Zuko took a stabilizing step backward and met the countertop with the small of his back.

Sensing the shift in tide, Sokka tried to stick his _face_ through Zuko’s armpit, but upon meeting Zuko’s elbow, with which Zuko promptly prodded to ward off his attacker, he pulled back and tugged at Zuko’s sweater, scolding and whining jovially, all of which Zuko could interpret visibly, but could no longer hear. The world had suddenly become very muffled, as if he had been dipped abruptly into a human-sized fish tank, driving all audible sound beyond the glass and into obscurity.

Instantly, he became very aware of his hands, one of which had, in the scuffle, planted itself on Sokka’s waist. He felt his stomach lurch. Swallowing, he dragged his gaze back to Sokka, whose mouth moved to suggest speech, albeit in painfully slow motion, and whose hair had fallen over his eyes. Zuko fought the sudden urge to reach out and brush it behind his ear.

In Zuko’s stillness, Sokka was emboldened; he leaped into the air, smacking his phone out of Zuko’s hand.

Before it hit the ground, Zuko’s mouth was on him.

Ignoring all internal screaming against the notion, he found Sokka’s chin and pulled it into his own, both acknowledging impulse and raising himself sheer need. The low drumming in his ears erupted into an abounding symphony, orating and eulogizing his triumph. He shot up into the sky, feeling the ground fall away as he climbed into open air, his only ambition to leave everything behind and remain as he were for eternity. He reached up in want to take Sokka’s hair in his hands, needing everything, wanting _nothing_ but to fall into him like he were an open void.

Before he could, he was interrupted by the _THUNK_ of thick plastic on tile, pulling him back to earthy perspective. He unlocked his face from Sokka’s, finding himself once again in his kitchen, in his body, inches from Sokka’s face.

Sokka stood completely still, his hands suspended in midair, the only remaining indicator of his previous theatrics. Zuko could hardly recall that prior strife; the world had changed since then.

With renewed consciousness came an overwhelming flood of worldly fear. Without warning, he felt his face flush red, his stomach perform a soumersault, and his hands flash cold. By the time his brain caught up with his nervous system, Sokka had opened his eyes, almost dazed, his lips parted in shock. Zuko stared back, horrified.

“Sokka, I’m so sorry... I wasn’t even think-”

But before he could complete his thought, Sokka closed the space between them and reconnected with Zuko, this time, keen on longevity.

Zuko responded immediately, or rather, he felt himself reciprocate from a place of irrefutable compulsion. Sokka hummed into his mouth and Zuko felt hands appear on his hips, gently but unmistakably pulling his body toward his own. Enamored, Zuko sank back into the moment, shifting his weight forward so as to fall deeper into the embrace, adjusting his chin and finding Sokka’s tongue, a sentiment that Sokka took with gusto and gratitude. His keenness overwhelming him, he reached up to take the boy's face in his hands, detaching only to reposition before pulling him fervently back for more, his appetite insatiable.

Finally, he withdrew from Sokka, more in need of breath than of pause. He remained in proximity, close enough to feel Sokka’s pensive exhale pass over his mouth and nose. Zuko cradled his jaw, running his thumbs over his cheekbones, searching every inch of his face, as if to memorize it. Sokka let his eyes fall shut once more, nudging Zuko’s nose with his own, his grip tightening on the hem of Zuko’s sweater. He cracked a smile, dropping his forehead to rest on Zuko’s jaw and releasing breath into his neck. For a moment, they stood in silence, entwined, drinking in the newness of life and of each other. Then, Sokka faltered, remembering.

“Shit, my phone.”

He crouched down, then, with his pinky, flipped it gingerly onto it’s back. He voiced his relief; it was uninjured. He returned to his feet, shuffling the device into his pocket. When he returned his gaze to Zuko, the corners of his lips turned up in abashment. Zuko resisted the urge to kiss them again. Instead, he grinned back, a warm feeling blossoming in his stomach.

“Now, will you _please_ delete that stupid picture?”

Sokka guffawed in response, wrapping his arms around Zuko’s neck and pulling him closer. Their noses met.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i get for depriving my loving fans of the kissu they desire. well here it is lol. thank u jorge for inspiring this :^) drop some kudos!!!!! love yall! blog @s0nofursa


End file.
